


Pranked [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Round 2 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, If Tony joining the Guardians happened in the MCU, Tony Stark in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony thought it would be funny to steal Gamora's clothes and replace them... Gamora gets the last laugh, locking Tony outside the ship.[For square T5 of Tony Stark Bingo]





	Pranked [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt [“Gamora” [T5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777182890/my-tony-stark-bingo-card-thank-you-mods-d)

**Author's Note:**

> I was really at a loss for what to do with this square. I don't know much about Gamora as a character.
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
